Shinobi Moon
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: Five people gifted with powers beyond there imagination must come together as allies to defeat an evil that threatens to take over the universe Yaoi boy x boy
1. Naruto Uzumaki- Sailor Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor moon**

**Thank you to my Beta reader: Yoimxxxxxx**

* * *

The alarm beeped repeatedly, and Naruto stretched his hand out to turn the clock off.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he asked, turning towards the screen to look. "7:45 AM," he groaned, and Naruto laid back down, dozing off. The time clicked in his head after closing his eyes, and he snapped them open, quickly sitting up and looking at the clock once again.

"7:45?! Shit, I'm going to be late for my Genin exam!" Naruto jumped up, running to the bathroom to wash himself and brush his teeth. Going back to his bedroom, he put his orange jumpsuit and shoes on. Before rushing out the door, he checked the time, revealing to be 8:00 AM, and he set off.

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 12 years old, and I'm going to be taking my Genin exam today making me a step closer to becoming Hokage._

Naruto yawned as he walked in the direction of the Academy. _'Why does the Genin exam have to start so early?'_ he questioned, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "I could still be sleeping right now."

Walking through Konoha, the yellow haired boy noticed villagers intently starting at him. Some had scowls, some with wrinkled eyebrows, and the young boy wondered why the villagers looked as if they hated him. For all he had known, he did nothing wrong, but the people's reactions to him made him think otherwise.

He was continuing his trek to school, when suddenly..."Ouch!" he yelped, looking towards the ground. "I must have stepped on something.

Even though I don't like to admit it, I am a bit of a klutz.

He scanned the surrounding area by his feet, noticing a black figure next to him.

"No way! I tripped over a cat," he stated, leaning down to gently stroke the cat's fur. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

The cat stood next to him with its bright yellow eyes gazing into to sea blue ones. When it showed no sign of fear, the young boy was slightly bewildered. '_This cat isn't running away like the other animals_,' he continued to pet the creature as he kneeled beside it. _It's not even screaming for help. I don't know why, but everybody seems to ignore or hate me.'_

The cat was little, and from it's small frame, Naruto could tell it was a she. She looked a little shabby, but the blonde boy thought it was probably because he had stepped on her. "You're cute," he pulled the cat into his arms as he stood back up, "please forgive me."

The cat nuzzled into Naruto giving him confirmation she accepted his apology. As she stroked his cheek with her soft face, he noticed a band-aid covering her forehead.

"What's this?" he asked, placing his fingers to the sticking strip, "you want me to the this off?" As he began to pull the band-aid from the cat's forehead, her attitude changed, and she started to scratch at the young boy.

"Why the hell are you scratching me like this?!" Naruto struggled with the feline, trying to keep her from clawing his face. Managing to get a hold of the band aid and rip it off, he dropped the restless cat to the ground, and what his eyes met at the newly exposed fur sent questions running through his head.

Before he could touch the cat, she ran away leaving a confused Naruto behind. "Why does she have a crescent moon on her forehead?" he asked aloud, but as he remembered where he was supposed to be in a few minutes, he shook his head. "I can't be thinking about that right now. I'm going to be late!"

Finishing his journey through the village, Naruto ran through the doors of the academy; he rushed to his classroom, and thankfully, he had gotten there before Iruka and Mizuki-sensei.

"Wow, Naruto, you got here just in time," said a boy with messy brown hair and red fang marks on both sides of his cheeks."We were starting to think that you would bail out and miss the exam."

_That's Kiba Inuzuka; he's the friend who usually skips school and play pranks on people with me._

"Why did you think I would bail out?" asked Naruto, who was now frowning at the statement Kiba made.

A big boned boy with spiky brown hair and swirl marks on either of his cheeks joined the conversation."Well, you have failed twice, so we thought you'd miss it this time to avoid failing again."

_This is Choji Akimichi; he's another friend of mine that skips class with me. __He's always always eating; if he doesn't have a full course meal, most times he has a bag of chips at his side._

"Well actually, I'm late, because I ran into a black cat." Kiba looked slightly interested by what the blonde boy had just said.

A sigh escaped from a boy with long, jet black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail's lips. "What a drag for you, cause you know, black cats are meant to be bad luck.".

_Lastly, that's Shikamaru Nara, the laziest person you will ever meet, but also the smartest person as well._

Everyone in the classroom was chatting among each other. Two older men walked through the doors into the room: one had shoulder length, brunette locks pulled into a ponytail, the other had short, white hair, and both were wearing the signature chunin vest.

"Quiet everyone," said the brown haired man, but nobody heard his soft request over the noisy chatter.

"QUIET!" he shouted, and everyone shut their lips quickly, turning their direction to the older man standing in the front of the classroom.

_The brunette haired man, that's Iruka-sensei; he's very strict in the classroom, but outside, he's actually pretty nice. He always treats me to a bowl of ramen, which happens to be my favorite food. The white haired man next to him is Mizuki-sensei. He's a teme; whenever we have taijutsu spars, he always ends up putting me in the hospital._

As the class settled down, giving Iruka their undivided attention, he sighed heavily. "Thank you, now that I have your attention, we'll start. Your exam consists of making three Bunshin clones."

Why did they have to make the test about Bunshin clones? Of all the skills, that jutsu was Naruto's worst. He would have much rather had the exam be on his Sexy no Jutsu; he would have for sure passed with that.

"You will be called up in alphabetical order of your surnames." Iruka continued talking at the front of the classroom. Looking down at his roster, the teacher called his first student to test. "Akimichi Choji, you're up."

As time passed, each student went to the front, performing the jutsu to determine their fate of becoming a genin. Naruto's turn was coming up soon as someone two people ahead of him had just been called.

"I don't see why you bother, dobe," said the boy next to him with raven hair that was cut in a duckbutt style, "we all know you're going to fail."

_Sasuke Uchiha, that's his name. All the girls fancy him, especially Sakura-chan. I don't see why? He really just comes off as cold and arrogant; not something to be loved for, if you ask me._

"Sasuke-kun is right Naruto, you should just give up," said the girl to the left of him with long platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

_Ino Yamanaka, she's Sakura-chan's rival. The only thing I can say about her is that she loves to gossip and flirt with boys. _

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're up," called a voice from the next room; Sasuke got up, and walked out of the room taking a final glance at Naruto and smirking before he exited.

"You're going do well, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered as the raven haired boy was walking through the doorway. "We all know your going to pass; it's in your blood!"

Getting no response from the boy, Ino just sighed, taking out a magazine and staring at it before she started reading.

A few minutes passed, and the anxious blonde who was dozing off shot up at the call of his name. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He got out of his seat, pumped and ready to do this as he walked towards the door. Before walking through, he stopped and turned back to the girl he had been sitting next to.

"Ino, you and Sasuke believe I will fail, but I wont! I'm not going to run away anymore," the young boy exclaimed. "I won't go back on my word; that is my ninja way!" And Naruto opened the door, not noticing the platinum blonde was staring at him with admiration brewing in her eyes. He also didn't notice that the black cat he met earlier with the crescent moon on her forehead was watching his every move through the window of the classroom.

Naruto walked into the hall, coming to next room over and he pushed the door open. Walking in front of the table Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were sitting at, he looked down to the blue headbands with the leaf village symbol engraved into them.

"Okay, Naruto, you're here again to take the test to become a genin. Lets hope you have good results this time."

_Okay, _Naruto thought swallowing thickly, _here it goes: tiger, boar, ox, dog, _"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." A puff of smoke thickened around him, and as it thinned out, Naruto looked to his left, only finding a fallen clone next to him; the look on it's face was a twisted one, and it's frame was awfully pale.

Disappointed, Iruka looked to Naruto; his hazel eyes glinted his displeasure with the clone the blonde boy had just produced. "Uzumaki Naruto, you fail."

The white haired male sitting next to the older sensei leaned towards him. "Couldn't we let him pass this time?" he asked the chunin. '" mean, this is his third time, and technically, he did create a clone." Mizuki's normally narrowed eyes were softened, giving Naruto the feeling that he actually may have cared about him.

"I can't let him pass," Iruka shook his head, "Naruto only made one clone, and it was useless. Besides everyone else made three perfect clones," he then turned towards the white haired Chunin next to him with a glare. "He's failed."

Naruto walked home, questioning his recent failure at school. "Why can't I make a Bunshin clone? How am I ever going to prove to everyone that I'm going to become Hokage?" He walked with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low from defeat as he continued home. "Am I really that weak that I can't even make a simple clone?" He became so deep in his brooding that he didn't notice that someone was behind him.

"Naruto." He turned around at the call of his name.

"Mizuki-sensei?" the blonde became confused. Why was Mizuki-teme here? Was he here to mock the boy for failing a third time?

The chunin walked up to Naruto and stopped at the bench beside him. "Iruka, he's a serious person; his parents were killed when he was younger, and ever since, he's had to do everything himself," said Mizuki before sitting down.

"But why does he only pick on me?" Naruto asked of the older male.

"He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong." Naruto looked puzzled at what Mzuki was saying. "When he looks at you, he probably sees himself." Now Naruto was really lost at the statement. _Why would Iruka see himself in me?_

"Why do you say that? I'm not special, at all," said Naruto as he stood in front of his sensei.

"You both are alike in more ways than one. Since you two share that you've lost your parents, try to look at it from Iruka's stance."

Naruto looked down, becoming ashamed of his behavior at the academy; this led him to think about not graduating earlier, and the thought brought tears to the young boy's eyes. "I wish I had graduated," Naruto exclaimed, trying hard to hold back tears. A single tear managed to get away, and began sliding down his cheek to the ground.

Mizuki smirked at the sight, knowing he had gotten next to the blonde boy. "Well, if you still really want to graduate, I can give you a little secret."

Naruto was on one of the main streets of Konoha, thinking of a plan to steal the forbidden scroll; it was the only way he was going to pass now according to Mizuki-sensei.

Reaching the shrine with the scroll, Naruto tried to push in, only for it to be locked. "How am I going to get in?" he questioned, not noticing a teenager wearing a black tuxedo and a pair of sunglasses on his nose next to him.

"You know the first sign of craziness is talking to yourself, Whiskers," said the mysterious teen, catching the young boy off guard.

The blonde turned towards him, letting out a huff. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, not Whiskers!" Naruto shouted in the other's face.

"I think I can hear you," the tuxedo wearing teen checked his watched, "without your shouting in my face."

"Shut-up, you teme!" screamed Naruto before storming off to get the forbidden scroll. The thing Naruto didn't notice was that the cat from that morning had been standing next to the teenager that entire time. The two watched as the figure retreated to finish his mission.

* * *

The young boy was in the woods, practicing a jutsu; the forbidden scroll lay opened on the ground, forgotten, surrounded by different colored leaves. The name of the new jutsu was called Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, and Naruto was so wrapped up in the technique that he didn't notice the cat with the crescent moon approaching him.

"Oh, it's you from this morning," the young boy acknowledged the feline, "and is that a bald spot on your forehead?" The cat didn't take kindly to what Naruto had said and instantly started attacking the blue eyed blonde.

"Ouch, that hurts, you crazy cat!" Naruto received more scratches for calling her crazy, and he threw her off him quickly.

"I don't have a bald spot! And to call me crazy? How can you say that when you don't know me? That was rather rude."

_Did...that cat just talked?_ Naruto looked on with wide eyes at the creature glaring at him. _Can cats do that? _

Th cat began to trot towards the young boy. "Naruto," she purred his name, "my name is Luna, and I have been looking for you," she explained, crawling into his lap as he took a seat on the ground. Her yellow eyes peered into bright blue as she looked at him. "The kids in your village are very bratty. That stupid little prank of theirs' put me in a pinch; had you not taken the band-aid off, I wouldn't have been able to talk or use my locator abilities."

Naruto frowned from the actions of the other children as he gently stroked Luna's fur."I'm sorry for what those kids did to you, Luna," he apologized in their place, "I'll even prank them in your honor, and that's something special since I rarely pull pranks unless they're someone bad." Luna smiled at the boy's attempt to console her, which was completely unusual since cats barely ever smile.

"Never mind that; I was starting to think I'd never find you, but I'm glad I did," and the black kitty nuzzled whisker scarred cheeks belonging to the boy.

Naruto smiled at Luna's gesture, wondering to himself if this was a dream. _Is someone actually being nice to me,_ he questioned himself, _or is this a fast one Kiba is trying to pull on me?_ But then again, Kiba, being a dog trainer, wouldn't dare put a cat up to something, would he?

Luna tried to talk to Naruto after he placed her back on the ground, but her efforts went wasted as the boy's attention was back on his scroll. Luna began to frown as the young boy paying no attention to her as he practiced his jutsu.

"Naruto," Luna called, getting the boy's attention, "I've got a present for you." The feline went behind the tree as the boy waited for her, bringing a brooch she held with her mouth to his feet.

"Not to be rude, Luna, but isn't this brooch for a girl?" he questioned, eying the item trimmed with gold on the ground."I'm glad someone besides Grandpa and the ramen shop owners care to give me something, but I don't think this is for me," said Naruto, and he began to daydream about the bubble gum pink haired girl in his class he had a crush on. "Maybe I can give it to Sakura-chan!"

Luna looked intensely at Naruto, as if she wanted to scratch at the poor boy again."Naruto, you will listen to me; keep that brooch." The young boy reached and picked the item up to put in the pocket of his orange jumpsuit. When his attention was back on the cat, Luna continued to speak. "Things have been happening all over the elemental nations; things that too powerful for a simple ninja's control."

Naruto's face twisted with confusion, and he let out a groan. _Why does it always have to be me? _

"You have been chosen as a warrior, and your mission is to gather your allies and defeat the enemy while also saving the prince." A huge grin graced Naruto's features. Finally, there was something that was going to help him become stronger than that stupid Sasuke-teme!

Before Naruto could ask questions, Luna hid behind him, and he heard his name called from behind. "Naruto?"

"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei!" said the young boy, standing in front of the black cat in an attempt to hide her from his sensei.

"Naruto," Iruka had a repremanding tone, "why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" he asked as his hazel eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I took the forbidden scroll, I can graduate."

Confusion was taken over by anger at the boy's confession, and Iruka was so angry, he didn't notice the multiple kunai being thrown in his and Naruto's direction; it wasn't until the last second when he noticed, and he pushed Naruto out of the way of the kunai's path.

"Naruto, give me that scroll!" Mizuki commanded, standing up on the tallest tree with a large shuriken in his hand.

Iruka, who had been struck by a sharp blade and was badly wounded tried to reason with the young boy. "Naruto, please! Don't give that scroll to Mizuki!"

Naruto was bewildered at what was happening; he thought it was to pass his genin exam, but Iruka-sensei had told him otherwise. He turned to the cat still behind his legs, asking the only person he trusted at the moment, "Luna, do you know what's happening?"

Luna looked at the confused boy with pity. "Naruto, I believe you have been tricked by that Mizuki person."

Shocked, Naruto's blue eyes widened; he couldn't believe he had fallen into Mizuki's trap. He really was a teme, after all, and as he tried to put the pieces together, he heard the white haired chunin's voice call to him.

"I'll tell you the truth, Naruto! There's no point in lying anymore when you're going to die anyways!" Mizuki jumped off the tree, and approached the stunned blonde; every step he took towards the child, Mizuki noticed the boy stepped backwards out of fear of what was to come.

"Do you want to know why everybody hate's you?" he asked, causing Naruto to stop his movements, "do you want to know why everybody glares at you?"

The boy stood still, anticipating the chunin's next words. "Twelve years ago, a demon fox named Kyuubi attacked Konoha killing millions of people. A rumor was spread around that the Kyuubi had been killed as well, but that isn't true." Blue eyes widened, and his lips quivered at the man's profession. "That lie was created so the next generation wouldn't know the truth...the truth that the Kyuubi is sealed in you!"

Naruto began to think back to when he would try to play with children in the village; their parent's would call them away to ignore him, and shot glares in his direction as they left.

"No, NO, NO," he couldn't believe it, "you're lying! You have to be!" and Mizuki smirked at his denial.

"Oh, I'm not, and do you think I would lie that Iruka hates you, because it was the Kyuubi that killed his parent?" Naruto felt tears swelling in his eyes as Mizuki continued to taunt him. "We all hate you, Naruto, and you know it, so die demon brat!" With that Mzuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto; it was about to pierce him until Iruka moved in front of the small boy, taking a shot to the back.

Naruto looked up at the brunette man hovering him with tears in his eye. "Na-Nar-Naruto," Iruka began to speak, "I don't hate you- I was just like you; I would act like an idiot to get people's attention. It was better than being a nobody; I didn't have anyone to talk to, or be there for me, and it hurt."

Iruka's body began to fall forward, and Mizuki let out a huge laugh mocking the act. "How nice! Iruka protected Naruto, but this time I won't miss." Mizuki was about to throw another larger shuriken at the boy when Luna jumped in front him.

"Naruto, say Moon, Make Up Prism Power," Luna commanded, and she received a shocked look from the boy as he had forgotten she was there.

Realizing what she had said, Naruto did as he was told. "Moon, Make Up Prism Power!" Naruto suddenly transformed; he was wearing knee high red boots with a white border, a short blue skirt, a red bow on top of his white collared shirt, a tiara on his head, and red glasses.

Completely caught off guard by his feminine attire, Naruto turned furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes to Luna; this was not what he was expecting, and what made it worse was that Mizuki was on the ground laughing at him.

Taking a stance in his new uniform, Naruto pointed to the white haired chunin. "I am not a demon; I am a child with a demon inside him. I am the sailor suited soldier of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon!"

The man on the ground stood to his feet. "Okay, Sailor Moon; any last words?" Mizuki asked while holding the shuriken threateningly.

Naruto smirked at how arrogant Mizuki was being. "Yes I do actually," he formed hand seals, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." There was a puff of smoke, and the entire forest was covered in Naruto clones dressed in the Sailor Moon outfit.

They all grinned at the chunin before yelling "SAILOR KICK!" and their feet kicked several parts of the older man's body, even places that shouldn't have been.

"Naruto, do Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Luna yelled, and all the Naruto's heard he request and took out their tiara's.

"MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" They all said while throwing them at Mizuki who started to melt down to the bone.

The hazel eyed sensei looked on in awe at the work the blonde boy had done after defeating Mizuki. He called the boy over, saying there was something he wanted to give him. Naruto hurriedly walked to the chunin, not knowing how much time he had left in his new form.

"Close your eyes, and hold your hands out." Naruto did as he was told, closed his eyes and held his hands out. Out of nowhere, he felt extra weight added to his hands, and when he opened his eyes again to look down, he saw he was holding the Hidden Leaf headband.

"Congratulations, Naruto, or should I say Sailor Moon; you graduated!"

Naruto began to tear up, picking up Luna and crying into her fur.

"Lets celebrate! I'll even buy you a bowl of ramen," said Iruka smiling at the boy, and Naruto gave his sensei a tight hug. "Ouch! Easy there." Iruka flinched, but Naruto continued to hug him.

Naruto, Iruka and Luna didn't notice the man wearing the tuxedo, peeking from behind a tree. "Well done, Sailor Moon," he said, and then the man disappeared into the night.

**A.N**

**Wow so Happy I got that of my chest. I've only came up with this story idea yesterday and I started this chapter like three hours ago and I finished it. If you want to know who the other Sailor scouts I won't tell you because it's a secret (but I will give you a clue There in the ****Konoha**** 12). Please be nice this is my first Sailor moon and Naruto fic, in fact I only started reading Sailor moon yesterday**

**Please review/follow **


	2. Hinata Hyuuga- Sailor Mercury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Naruto would end up together and Itachi, Pain, Kushina, and Minato would been alive.**

**Thank you to my beta reader LynxxDrummerChick.**

**...**

Naruto was walking down the street to the academy thinking of the events that happened last week; he was approached by a cat whose name is Luna. She told him that he is solider, a soldier on mission to find his comrades who'll help him find the prince who will restore the moon kingdom to former glory! ... Whatever that means. Right now he didn't care about being Sailor Moon. Today is when the sensei's pick them up and that's when the shinobi life would begin.

Naruto was so deep in thought, that he bumped into someone. "Ouch." Naruto was on the floor, rubbing his nose.

"If we keep on bumping into each other, people might think that we know each other." It was him, the guy with the suit and sunglasses.

The guy put his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto was hesitant, but the hand was still out he took the hand it felt warm. "Thank you." said Naruto before seeing the time and realizing he was going to be late. "Sorry, but I have to go!" He said before running to academy to find out what sensei he got.

_My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm twelve years old, and I've finally became a genin, making me a few steps closer to becoming Hokage._

Naruto was running, trying to get to the academy before Iruka, when he tripped on his own feet, falling down on a couple of steps.

_Even though I don't like to admit it, I'm a bit of a klutz._

Naruto got up and looked; the academy building was in his reach. He would be able to get there in about ten minutes if he didn't trip over cats, bump into strangers, or trip over his own feet, he would be fine. Naruto started running again and this time, he didn't trip.

He was there! He was at the academy in just a bate (The nick?) of time, he opened the door and everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "Naruto I don't think you have noticed, but this classroom is for graduates, I think the next classroom are for dobes like you." Everyone in the room roared with laughter.

Naruto smirked chuckling a bit "Look at my headband, I passed you teme." Naruto went and sat next to Sasuke.

"Move Naruto! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Naruto turned around to see his lovely Sakura-chan talking to him Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way, making more space for her.

'What's so great about Sasuke? He is such a prick! He thinks he's so cool when he's not, I'll show him who's the cooler person.' Thought Naruto who got up and crouched on Sasuke's desk.

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone, you jerk!" said Sakura, and all the girls were cheering for Sasuke to beat Naruto up. Naruto was going to get up, when he was pushed from behind, making him kiss Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." said Sakura, shocked, crying that her lovely Sasuke-kun was kissing Naruto. It had to be Naruto fault, it always was.

Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart when Naruto felt something, _'Bloodlust.'_He turned around to see that all of Sasuke fan-girls were circling around him, each cracking their knuckles to beat him up. Should I go Sailor Moon on them and escape? It was too late for Naruto, the fan-girls got around him and beat him up.

Maybe I should sit next to Kiba. Naruto thought, he was bruised and bleeding. Yeah I'll sit next to Kiba. He was just about to move, when Iruka came into the room.

"Naruto sit down, I'm going to reveal the teams." Iruka looked at everyone and smiled, he had raised them and they'll be great ninjas, he knew that. "All I wanted to say is that I'm proud of you and I know you all are going to be great ninjas. Okay Team 1." Naruto tuned out, not interested on the other teams, only his.

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, you're with Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto was happy that he was on Sakura's team, but he was in Sasuke's team also. "Iruka-Sensei, how come a great shinobi like myself is with that loser?"

"Of the twenty-seven of you, Sasuke has the best grades; Naruto, you would be the bottom of the class." said Iruka.

"Just don't drag me down, dead-last." Naruto wanted to hit Sasuke, but he saw Luna looking through the window, giving him a pointed look. He just sighed and sat down.

"Okay, every lunch time then your sensei's will pick you up." Naruto got up and went, ignoring the stares from everyone else, and went out. He had to meet Luna.

He saw Luna on the roof of the academy, sitting there waiting for Naruto. "Naruto, have you forgotten you've only recently just became a solider of justice?!" Naruto just sat down he already, he had heard this before. "Don't you realize the enemy is going to appear?! There are so many things I need to train and prepare you for." Luna voice softened. "Naruto, I know you have a lot on your plate with becoming genin and becoming Sailor Moon, but the enemy isn't human."

Naruto froze. "Not human? I thought they were like Mzuki." Luna just shook her head.

"Naruto, they're ten times worse than Mzuki, they're evil, so evil that they shouldn't be allowed in this world." said Luna who was looking at the Hokage rock with all the past and present Hokage. "Naruto, you have to find the soldiers and protect the prince."

Naruto nodded his head. "I think I know who one of your fellow soldiers is." Naruto looked interested, he wanted to find the other person so they can win. Naruto waited for Luna to tell him. "Don't you have a sensei to meet? I'll tell who your ally is when you get back, I need to do some research on the person." Naruto nodded while smiling, he was just happy that someone cared for him even though that person is a cat.

Naruto started walking back to the academy to meet his teacher, Kakashi Hatake. 'I wonder what this person is going to be like, is he going to hate me because of the Kyuubi? Or is he going to be like Jiji, (Grandfather) nice and helpful?' Naruto tripped over his own feet right in front of Hinata.

"I-I-I'M-M s-s-sorrr-y N-N-Naruto." says Hinata looking anywhere but Naruto's face; she was hoping that she wouldn't have fainted in front of Naruto; but the odds weren't in here favor and she fainted.

"Hinata-san? Hinata-san wake up, please." said Naruto shaking Hinata to wake her up, fortunately she woke up with a dazed look.

"N-N-Naruto-san?" Naruto sighed in relief, at least Hinata was okay.

"Are you okay Hinata? Do you want me to get the nurse?" Asked Naruto, holding his hand out for Hinata to take it. Hinata looked dazed, was Naruto holding his hand out for her? She eventually takes his hand and pulls herself up. She looks down at the floor, trying not to cry. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry for walking into you and making you faint, I seem to have an effect on people like that."

Hinata just shook her head "I-I'm n-n-not crying because of you." Naruto barley heard her because she was so quiet, "It's because-" Hinata paused, thinking should she tell Naruto. "N-N-Neverm-m-mind," She said before walking off.

Naruto frowned, what was Hinata going to tell him? "Hey Hinata! It's okay, you can tell, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."

Hinata stopped before turning around slowly, facing Naruto, not look into his azure eyes. "I went to visit my cousin because he's upset for failing to become genin and because he's in the branch family, the rest of my family are not the nicest. So I went to visit him after his school was finished, he was reading a book with a lot of his class mates and when I tried to speak to him, his eyes, they were lifeless." Hinata said quietly but Naruto still heard her,

Naruto looked like he had so many thoughts in his head, he didn't know what to do with them. Naruto eyes widened was this this what Luna was talking about.

"Hinata, this is important, was there anyone in charge of the group and was there other people there?" Hinata eyes widened at the seriousness in Naruto's voice.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows before her eyes widened in realization; this is what Naruto needed to know, he needed to find Luna and he needed to find her fast. "Hinata, I need your help and there no time to explain, we need to go to my apartment." Hinata looked shocked before nodding her head. Naruto took a hold of Hinata's hands, they both looked like a purple and orange blur. Naruto needed Luna's help because he didn't know what he was doing and he had never had a battle with these creatures. Naruto made it to his apartment in minutes.

They appeared at Naruto apartment, Naruto fumbled in his pockets trying to find his key, he eventually found it, he put the key through the hole and turned it, until he heard a click, he quickly opened his apartment door ushering Hinata in who was in awe since she was in Naruto's apartment.

"LUNA!" Luna turned around to see Naruto and Hinata, who was still in an awe. "Luna don't do this to me I think I found one of those creatures you've been pestering me about."

Luna walked up to where Naruto and Hinata was and looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. "Tell me everything." Naruto nodded his head, telling everything that Hinata had said, who was looking at Luna with wide eyes. Luna nodded her feline head and walked into Naruto bedroom, coming back in with two pens. "Take this both of you."

Naruto immediately accepted, he trusted Luna enough to know that she's not lying. Hinata hesitated, she was meant to take the pen from a talking cat, was she in a dream? (Not sure what you were trying to say here, maybe rephrase a little?)

"Hinata, I know what you're thinking, but you have to believe me, you and Naruto have been chosen as warriors. Please we need you, take the pen and the brooch on the desk." Hinata looked hesitant, but with encouraging looks from Naruto, Hinata took the brooch and pen.

"Both of you throw the pens in air, Naruto say Moon power and Hinata say Mercury power."

They both nodded throwing the pens in the air while saying "Moon/Mercury Power." They both turned into nurses, both wearing a white nurse dress. Hinata started to giggle at Naruto, who was wearing a female nurse outfit, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Luna, who innocently looked away. They both looked at each other before nodding their heads. Their pens in their hands, both rushing outside passing a grey haired man whose hair defied gravity.

With Naruto and Luna tow, Hinata went to find her estranged cousin, they found the civilian school. Passing the students, they go to the front desk with the secretary behind the desk, Naruto spoke in the most professional voice Hinata has ever heard. "Excuse me, we have received an emergency call, we must go to room 191 right away." The secretary nodded before letting them through. Hinata and Naruto went to look for 191, it was easy to find it because was downstairs

They go into room 191 to see every one reading a book in silence. Not even a whisper it was just silent, nobody talking they were quiet. "Every one! Please put your books down!" says Hinata without any stuttering; but no one listened they just turn a page at the same time.

"Who the hell are you to barge into my classroom and distract my students?" Asked the teacher whose hair was brown. She was wearing a black Kimono, but her eyes they were different; they were evil.

"Hinata, Naruto transform! She's one of the enemies!" Said Luna, her cat eye's narrowing.

"How dare you brainwash innocent people who aren't that devoted to their education, I won't forgive you. MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP." Hinata was in awe in front of her wasn't Naruto, it was Naruto transformed into Sailor Moon. He looked so feminine.

"And in the name of the moon, I will punish you I am the sailor suited soldier of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon!" Hinata froze everyone around her was flying slowly.

The creature didn't even care, in fact it threw lots of sharp papers at Naruto "The paper are sharp, they're like being cut by razors." Said Naruto trying to dodge them all.

"Hinata transform," Hinata was in a state of shock, she couldn't do this, her father was right along with rest of the clan she was pathetic and weak, why should she be clan leader if she can't even face this?

"I can't, I can't, I just can't I'm too weak." She said

"Girl," Hinata turns around to see a person in a tuxedo and he had a mask on hiding his identity "Help Sailor Moon, he needs your help more than ever." He was gone as soon as he came.

Hinata was soon grabbed by the creature from behind. "Hinata throw the pen." Hinata nodded her head, throwing the pen, trying to get away from the creature.

"What's happening to me? My body is freezing." Said the creature.

"Luna over here! Luna where is Hinata? I can't see a thing." Said Naruto fog when someone grabbed Naruto from behind and held onto him Naruto started to struggle.

"Calm down I'm here to help you." He said whispering into Naruto's ear, Naruto didn't know why but he relaxed slightly in his arms, it felt familiar.

"I'm going to shred you to pieces." Said the creature; you could hear it's cackle from every inch of the room.

"When I say three kick her, One, two, three and kick her now!" Said the person from behind letting go of Naruto.

"SAILOR MOON KICK!" He shouted kicking the creature.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto after he kicked the creature.

"My name is none of your concern you can call me Tuxedo Mask. The enemy has appeared in front of your eyes, take care." Said Tuxedo Mask helping Naruto down, who was blushing at being carried his hands were so warm. "Now go and help your friends quickly." He said before turning around and going through the window.

"There you are, now your friend isn't here to save you, you are mine." Said the creature ready to grab Naruto.

"Not now, not ever. MOON TIARA BOOMERANG!" He shouted while throwing the tiara, he watched in satisfaction as the creature melted into nothing. Naruto looked at the sky thinking about the strange person that helped him.

Naruto turns around to see Luna carrying his glasses. "Luna where's Hinata?" Luna looks in another direction Naruto follow to see the fog clearing to see Hinata wearing an outfit like Naruto's, but different. Her skirt was blue as well as her bow tie.

"Hinata-san?" Naruto said uncertainly.

"Just as I thought Hinata is the solider of water and wisdom guardian and defender of the planet Mercury." Said Luna.

Hinata looked shocked when she sees what the time is. "Naruto-san? What time are we meeting our sensei?" Naruto jumped and looked at the time. They had twenty minutes to get there and meet their sensei. Naruto looked at Luna pleadingly. Luna just nodded her head while rolling her eyes as Hinata took Naruto's hands while running to the academy.

**A.N**

**That didn't take as long as I thought it would, originally I was going to have Sakura as Sailor Mercury but I thought Hinata was more suited for the role. Next chapter Naruto and Hinata arrive at the academy and meet there sensei's. Also if you want the other version of Sakura as Sailor Mercury, PM or review and I'll send it to you.**

**I've done a poll on: Who do you want the other Sailor Scouts to be? The options are,**

**Sailor Venus: Sakura**

**Sailor Mars: Rei**

**Sailor Jupiter: Ino**

**Sailor Jupiter: Lee**

**Sailor Venus: Ino**

**Sailor Jupiter: Tenten**

**Sailor Mars: Tenten**

**Sailor Venus: Tenten**

**Sailor Mars: Sakura**

**Sailor Venus: Minako**

**Sailor Jupiter: Sakura**

**Sailor Mars: Ino**


End file.
